Attack dogs (vampire hunters)
Enemies article |image=SR2-Enemy-VHDog-Close.PNG |caption=Vampire hunter attack dogs in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2 }} Vampire Hunter Attack Dogs also known simply as Attack Dogs, were canine enemies featured in Soul Reaver 2. They were affiliated with Moebius's Vampire hunters and were encountered in the Pre-Blood Omen era. Profile Vampire hunter attack dogs were Vampire hunter affiliated canine enemies with brown and black fur. They wore an axe shaped headgear and a spiked collar, with which they could attack, primarily by charging (and possibly biting) at Raziel. The attack dogs were fairly minor enemies, with little health and weak attacks, though they were incredibly fast and were able to sense Raziel's presence (possibly by scent) at longer distances than other enemies Attack Dogs: "Both the Vampire Hunters and their descendants, the Demon Hunters, use attack dogs which they've outfitted with cruel-looking weapons. Dogs are able to sense Raziel from longer range than most enemies." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Moebius's Vampire Hunters: "Upon emerging from the Chronoplast time portal, Raziel discovers he has been transported nearly two thousand years into Nosgoth’s past, to a time roughly 30 years before Kain’s resurrection as a vampire... but a decade after Kain’s own ill-fated journey into Nosgoth’s history, and his assassination of William the Just.//This is the era of Moebius’s genocidal vampire purge, and these hunters are the soldiers of his mercenary army. Because the crusade is still in its infancy, Moebius’s forces are more of a cutthroat militia than an orderly army - but what they lack in organization they more than make up for in zealous brutality." Crystal Dynamics (Eidos Interactive)(2001). Vampire Hunters at the Official Soul Reaver 2 site (preserved at Dark Chronicle) Vampire Hunters: "These are the soldiers of Moebius's mercenary vampire-hunting army. Swordsmen are slower than their comrades, but more formidable. Pikemen are swift, but their attacks are not as powerful. Cannoneers can be fearsome from a distance, but have only limited close-range fighting ability." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Vampire Hunters: Attack Dogs: "Vampire Hunters have trained attack dogs to assist them in flushing out the undead. Man's best friend may not translate into Vampire's worst enemy, but these dogs are a nuisance. They'll spot Raziel from a greater distance than any human can. Standard attacks dispatch a dog. They have souls, too."//'Strenghts:' "They have a long line-of-sight, and are fast."//'Weaknesses:' "They're easy to kill and inflict little damage." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 17.ISBN 0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Attack Dogs: "These trained killers help hunters sniff out vampires. Attack Dogs notice you before their handlers do and rush in to assault. A few swift kicks should take care of them." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 27.ISBN 0-7615-3237-4 .Bestiary: Attack Dogs: "Not an impressive enemy. The only real thing that they do have is an ability to sense Raziel from a greater distance than typical enemies. Where this could be a considerable weakness, as they single themselves out, they tend to warn the people that they are pulling guard with. Since they single themselves out, killing them is not much of a chore. They will sometimes manage to sidestep Raziel's attacks, but it doesn't happen too often. Apart from that, their low health and minimal strength make them easy targets.Their only strength is their speed, but unless you plan on running from them, which is almost impossible, they really don't get a chance to use it to their advantage.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 1//''Speed'' 4//''Defense'' 1.5//''Health'' 1//''Overall'' 1.25"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). On their own, attack dogs were little threat to Raziel and their tendency to run towards Raziel as soon as they detected him often put them in this position, However, the dogs were likely to be accompanied by other Vampire hunter enemies and their charge could alert other troops to investigate; when teamed with other Vampire hunters in group battles, the dogs and their speed could become a major nuisance Bestiary: Vampire Hunters: Attack Dogs: "Vampire Hunters have trained attack dogs to assist them in flushing out the undead. Man's best friend may not translate into Vampire's worst enemy, but these dogs are a nuisance. They'll spot Raziel from a greater distance than any human can. Standard attacks dispatch a dog. They have souls, too." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 17.ISBN 0-7615-3237-4 . Raziel encountered Vampire hunter attack dogs in the Pre-Blood Omen era at the outset of Soul Reaver 2, first meeting them along with other Vampire hunter enemies at the Shrine nearby the Pillars, he would encounter them again in the Swamp . The Dogs were bred and trained by the Moebius's hunters to assist in their crusades against the Vampires. Notes *Vampire hunter attack dogs are referred to as "vhdog" in game files. *Attack dogs have the same 'yellow-sphere' soul as humans. *Vampire Hunter Attack Dogs are similar to Demon Hunter Attack Dogs used by the Vampire hunters successors the Demon hunters; both being 'domesticated' dogs presumably bred and trained to assist Human hunters in their crusades Attack Dogs: "Both the Vampire Hunters and their descendants, the Demon Hunters, use attack dogs which they've outfitted with cruel-looking weapons. Dogs are able tosense Raziel from longer range than most enemies." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. and sharing similar attacks, although they are noticeably different canine breeds . A variety of more 'wild' canine enemies were previously encountered by Kain in Blood Omen, including Dogs, Wolves, Cave Wolves, Purple Cave Wolves and Werewolves (and with Kain and Vorador both able to assume a Wolf Form) Gallery Enemies 6.png|Vampire hunter attack dog concept art in SR2 bonus materials Enemies 3.png|Vampire hunter swordsmen and attack dog in SR2 bonus materials SR2-Merc-Dog.jpg|Vampire hunter attack dog in game SR2-VHDog-Attack.png|A Vampire Hunter dog attacks Raziel SR2-Model-Character-Vhdog.png References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2